Amanda Foreman
|birthplace = Los Angeles, California, USA |characters = Hannity |image2 = Hannity, 2259.jpg |caption2 = ... as Hannity in Star Trek Into Darkness }} Amanda Foreman is an American actress who played Hannity in 's and the same character but credited as "Ensign Brackett" in 's . She is best known for playing Meghan Rotundi, Felicity's Wiccan college roommate, on the television series Felicity. She also had a recurring role as Carrie Bowman on the spy series Alias and starred as Ivy on the short-lived drama What About Brian. All three of these shows were created and produced by Star Trek s director and producer, J.J. Abrams. Career Film Foreman's first film was the 1992 thriller Live Wire, which, like Star Trek, featured Ben Cross in a major role. The film also featured guest star Tony Plana. That same year, Foreman appeared in the comedy The Opposite Sex and How to Live with Them, along with Aaron Lustig and Mitch Ryan. She first worked with J.J. Abrams on the 1992 film Forever Young, which Abrams wrote and executive produced. J.D. Cullum, Eric Pierpoint, and Nicolas Surovy had roles in this film, as well. Foreman's next film was the 1993 thriller Sliver, which also featured Keene Curtis. She then appeared in the 1997 dramatic comedy Breast Men, along with Michael Cavanaugh, Patrick Cronin, Louise Fletcher, Terry O'Quinn, Raphael Sbarge, Pamela Segall, and Heidi Swedberg. Foreman worked with Jeffrey Dean Morgan in the 1997 action comedy Road Kill. She again acted with Morgan in the 2006 film Jam. Foreman's other film credits have included Purgatory Flats (2003, with Jason Brooks and Gregg Henry), Extreme Dating (2005, with Jerry Hardin and Clyde Kusatsu), and Inland Empire (2006, with Ian Abercrombie and Stanley Kamel). More recently, she had a featured appearance as the channel 14 news anchor Lydia Connors in J.J. Abrams' science fiction thriller Super 8 (2011) which also featured Michael Giacchino, Bruce Greenwood, Jack Axelrod, Jay Scully, Tony Guma, Jason Brooks, Tim Griffin, Marco Sanchez, Jonathan H. Dixon, Greg Grunberg, and Alex Nevil, and filmed the short comedies Meet My Rapist (2013) and The Boy Scout (2013). Television Foreman made her television debut in the 1989 television movie The Preppie Murder, which also featured Diedrich Bader, Thalmus Rasulala, and David Spielberg. She then appeared in the 1992 television movie Murder Without Motive: The Edmund Perry Story, as did guest actors Dakin Matthews and Peter Vogt. Foreman starred in Felicity throughout all four seasons of the show, from 1998 through 2002. One of her co-stars on this series was Greg Grunberg, who had a voice-over role in Star Trek. After Felicity ended, J.J. Abrams cast Foreman in the recurring role of Carrie Bowman on Alias. She appeared in eight episodes of the show between 2003 and 2006, working with actors such as Jonathan Banks, Michael Berry, Jr., Larry Cedar, Clifton Collins, Jr., Greg Grunberg, Rachel Nichols, Terry O'Quinn, Ray Proscia, and Jimmie F. Skaggs. She then starred in Abrams' What About Brian during the show's second and final season, which aired from October 2006 through March 2007. In addition to her work with Abrams, Foreman has guest-starred on such shows as To Have & to Hold (1998, which starred Fionnula Flanagan), Nash Bridges (1999, with Cliff DeYoung, Stephanie Niznik, and Scott Trimble), Six Feet Under (2003, with Leon Rippy and Matt Winston), and Unscripted (2005, with Frank Langella, Akiva Goldsman, and Pamela Segall). She also appeared in the pilot for the short-lived series Inconceivable (2005), as did Casey Biggs and Alfre Woodard. Foreman had a supporting role in the 2006 television movie McBride: Requiem, which starred John Larroquette in the title role. She also appeared in the 2007 movie All I Want for Christmas with Robert Pine. Foreman had also appeared in the medical dramas ER (2008, with Scott Grimes and Leland Orser) and Private Practice (2009-2010). She had a recurring role in the latter as Katie Kent. Other guest roles include episodes of In Plain Sight (2009), Grey's Anatomy (2010), Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior (2011, with Mirron E. Willis and Nathan Anderson), and House M.D. (2011, directed by David Straiton). Beside a recurring role as Suze Lessing in the comedy series Parenthood between 2010 and 2012, Foreman also appeared in the television drama Love's Christmas Journey (2011, with Tom Virtue and Brian Thompson). More recently, Foreman appeared in an episode of the comedy series Awkward (2013). External links * * * Category:Performers Category:Film performers